It all means nothing
by Hell's shadow
Summary: summary: robin keeps bringing sluts to the T tower after he broke up with starfire. but there's more to it than what meets the eye. a robinxstarfire r&r my loovelies!
1. Chapter 1

It all means nothing

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is my first teen titan' fanfic. I really really love Robin and Starfire. please read and enjoy. Reviews are all welcomed. I'm a little suckish (my own word lol) at summaries so please read then discriminate. Rated M

**NOT ANYMORE**

_Starfire's POV_

I do not understand Robin. He said that he loved me yet he does not want to be with me anymore. Are all Earth males this confusing? I sighed as I look at my new home, Jump City. It has welcomed me when I must flee from Tameran. It took me in when I was of no home. Just like Robin did.

Try as I might,I cannot get him out of my head. I am what they say on earth head over heels for this masked hero. I thought he too felt the same way for me and for a time he did. But not anymore.

_flashback_

"Good morning,friendboy Robin" I cheerfully greeted my masked love. He looked so stunning in the morning sun.

"It's boyfriend,Star. Good morning to you,too." he corrects me with a smile there is an edge in his voice meaning that there must be something wrong.

"Is something the matter,Robin?"

"Star,can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Just a second? That time is so short."

"It means I want to talk to you for awhile." he sighed.

"Oh. Of course! You may talk to me,dear Robin."

"Let's go to the roof." he said already going to the roof.

I felt joyous. It must be something glorious for the roof has the most pleasant memories. We walked in silence until we reached the roof. He turned to look at me with sadness in his masked eyes.

"Star,listen." he started. He ran a hand through his spiky hair then looked at me again.

"What is troubling you,Robin? Please tell me." I pleadingly said.

"I'm breaking up with you,Star."he said sadly. Breaking up? I do not know what it means.

"You wish to break me,Robin?" I asked.

"No. Star,it means I'm ending our relationship now."

"What? But why? Is there something I have done?" I could not believe what he said.

"No,Star. This isn't your fault. It's just not safe for us to be together. The villains will know that we are each others' weakness and they will use that against us." he sighed as I try not to cry. "Star,I told you before I'm a hero before anything else and I won't let you get hurt because of this."

"But,Robin I love you." I pleaded through my tears.

"As I love you but this has to end. I'm sorry,Star." he murmured as he kiss my forehead then left the roof.

_end of flashback_

Ever since that awful day,he has started avoiding me. Talking to me in the least times he could manage. Like I was a virus. I wanted to ask Beast Boy about it but could not decide if he might be of some assistance.

And now, not even two earthly months later, Robin brings home a new girl every night. Raven calls them sluts and whores. They all make love in Robin's room and I sometimes hear his moans coming from that room. I can hear them now.

I can hear them now and could not control the anger in me. But I do not wish to harm Robin even if he had hurt me. I fell asleep crying like I usually did.

_next morning_

"Good morning, friends." I greeted them as I float to the kitchen. My voice sounds a little flat but nobody else has noticed except Raven.

"Hey,guys." a voice behind me called then yawned. He rubbed his eyes of slumber then looked at all of us.

"Dude,what were you doing last night? A foursome (a.n: i dont know if there's that but you get the point)? You kept me up all night!"Beast boy whined and friend Raven glared at him like he just slapped her.

"Well. . .not really. It was pretty enjoyable though." Robin said with a smirk.

"Yo,Robin. Do you have no heart? Starfire's over here,man." Cyborg said. He looked at me kindly. My ever kind big brother.

"So what? We've been over so long ago." Robin said with something almost choking his voice.

Everyone with the exception of Robin looked at me as though I were to hit Robin. I just smiled at them.

"If you may excuse me my friends, I wish to retire to my room of bed. I have yet to clean it." I left with a wave. Before I was in my quarters, I heard a voice saying "what'd i do?" and a "you are such an idiot"comment from Raven.

I collapsed on my soft violet round bed then cried. They will not look for me for sometime unless there would be trouble. How could Robin have said those things? Does he not care for what I might feel? Does he not know I am hurting?

Before I could straighten up my thoughts,I remembered something. We are not together anymore.

_no,not anymore_

**end of chapter**

**A.N: so how was it? i'm happy i typed it quickly. not the easiest thing to do when my dad keeps on looking on what i was typing. please read and review. oh right! this is a robinxstarfire truly not implied. wait for the second chapter ro find the happy ending okay? lovelots :)**


	2. Chapter 2

it all means nothing

**A.N: i hope i'll get reviews in this story. i really do. well here's the second chapter. robstar rocks. **

**disclaimer ( i forgot this in the 1st chappie): i do not own teen titans,robin or starfire. but if you want to give them to me as a gift it will happily be accepted. LOL! :))**

**thank you to bittersweetxmemories! i'm really grateful for your tips :) thanks so much 3**

**what a night**

_Robin's POV_

Last night was . . .well . . .the same as any other night. I know it's stupid but I . . I don't know! Maybe this is how I want to hide my feelings. Feelings for Starfire that are still there even though I try to will them to stop. It just wasn't safe. The villains could use her to threaten me. Slade could hurt her. I shivered at the thought.

I remembered Star's face this morning when she left for her room. She thought she could hide her pain from us,from _me_ but we can all see through it. I tried to act like I didn't care,like I didn't give a damn about her. Beast Boy and Cyborg both smacked me on the head and Raven called me an idiot. What the hell do they know?

I'm not in the mood to go to a strip club tonight. Not after seeing Star's reaction to my shinanigans (a.n:not sure). I knew she has an inkling to what was happening, I just didn't know how far it affected her.

_And now you do, you idiot_ a voice inside me said _and you know that she still loves you_

_just shut up _i argued. I didn't want to think of what I was doing to her

_no way,man. She loves you and you fuck these whores like they can actually make you happy but you and I both know that they can't_

_how do you know that?_

_easy,i'm your conscience_

I suddenly punched the wall with my frustration. Stupid conscience! Why do I even have one? I don't need another voice arguing with me! I screamed as I though about what he said.

"Robin!" Star. She jumped up when I screamed.

"What do you want?" I asked. Ugh . .my voice sounds like I'm angry. Maybe I am.

"I wish to speak to you." she said quietly. I noticed that she was in the dimmed part of my room that I couldn't see her just her eyes. Her beautiful eyes.

I shook my head then tried to calm down. "Can't we talk tomorrow? I'm tired."

"No." she said it with determination. I sighed.

"Sure,okay. Star, why don't you come out of the dark so we could talk properly?"

She hesitates then shook her head. She started walking towards me,to the moonlight. I gasped as I saw what she was wearing. Damn,she was only wearing her lingerie. Just her mere sight made me hard. I feel like there's a lump stuck in my throat. I tried to swallow but failed.

"Robin,I know that you do not wish to continue our relationship because you thought of it as unsafe." she said quietly. It was hard to focus on her words rather than her . . .appearance. "I also know that you have been doing the earth lovemaking with what Raven calls as a slut or whore. I know that I am not as beautiful or as experienced as they are."

"Star, what are you saying?" I finally found my voice. Is she saying what I think she's saying?

"I want you to make love with me, Robin." she confirmed my thoughts, looking at me intently.

Was she serious? Or did Beast Boy give her this idea? Either way,what will I say? If I say no, I might hurt her feelings and I don't think my body could . . uhmm. . resist. But then if I say yes, then she'll think that she's like those whores. Damn! What do I do?

"Star . . .I . . . don't know if I should allow this." that's what I managed to say.

She merely shook her head then walked toward me. I felt all my muscles tensed. I couldn't move. The next thing I knew was her lips sweetly on mine. It started as a simple kiss, rising with passion as every second passed by. Damn! I couldn't stop my lips from moving along hers. Her hands slowly unbunttoned my shirt then threw them to the floor. I moaned when her hands gently teased my nipples. I broke our kiss when my lips moved to her neck and her breasts. Her moans sounded like an angel's voice. I quickly removed my pants and her hand slid between my boxers and I moaned.

I carried her to my bed then removed her bra. It was sexy but it was getting in the way. I teased her left nipple with my tongue then sucked on it gently. Then I did the same for her right breast. She slid my boxers down my legs and masturbated my already hard cock. The next minutes were heavenly but my mind couldn'tr register most of it due to the fact that I was feeling a little guilty about this. But I did remember when I finally entered heaven.

"Robin,please. ."Star moaned. What guy could resist? Certainly not me. so I thrust in her slowly at first,letting her adjust. Then her back arched and she begged for more. I thrust into her again,faster this time until we finally climaxed.

And now we lay side by side in my bed, both panting. I looked at the goddess beside me and decided how stupid I was to just let her go. I wanted to say that to her but then realized that she was sleeping.

_Fine then. I'll tell her tomorrow._ I decided then snuggled closer to my love.

_See? You still do care for her _my conscience argued

_Yeah,yeah. You're right. _

I smiled when Star called out my name in her sleep then hugged her closer to me. I won't let anything separate us now. I drifted off to sleep, dreaming about how my worst night suddenly became the best.

**A.N: done! i originally planned this with just two chapters but i'm holding out on three. :) was it good? was it bad? was it okay? lemme know :) r&r pleaase ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

It all means nothing

**A.N: wee final chapter for this story. :) im gonna be writing other robinxstarfire stories so please watch out loveyou all but i'll love you more if you review ;)) so please do**

_Starfire's POV_

I awoke from my slumber,shivering. It was quite cold for some reason. I stretched then took in my surroundings. I am not in my quarters and I am not wearing anything? How did this happen? Someone beside me stirred and yawned then fell right back to sleep.

_Robin._ I remember everything now. I sighed contently. It was Beast Boy's idea that I seduce him so he would think that I am not as naive as he presumed. A small smile lit up my face. Last night was the best night of my life!

_Whores. Sluts._ Raven words rang through my ears. Am I like them now? Now that Robin and I did the earth lovemaking? I frowned into space. Perhaps Robin enjoyed it almost as much as I did and request another night from me. If only that would happen. . .

I tiptoed from the bed, careful not to awaken my Boy Wonder.  
"Thank you for last night,Robin." I kissed his forehead. "Mayhap it will happen again someday."

"Star. . ." Robin mumbled in his sleep. I left his room with a smile.

"Good morning, friend Raven!" I greeted as I enter the dining area. Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting again about our breakfast.(a.n:she put on some new clothes already just in case you thought wrong)

"So,Starfire, how did last night go?" Beast boy said with a strange look on his face.

"Oh,it was most glorious! Thank you,Beast boy!" I hugged him for a second.

"Sure thing. Wait,what? You actually did what I said?" beast boy looked like he saw a ghost.

I stared at him,confused. Was I not suppose to follow his advice? "What do you mean,Friend?"

"Starfire,I was just kidding! Now for sure Robin will think that you're just like those stupid whores he fucks anytime! "Beast boy exclaimed. I assumed that Raven and Cyborg did not know what we were talking about until Beast Boy said the last part.

What have I done? Beast boy is right! Robin will never think of me as a decent girl anymore! I have already lost him and now I have disgusted him more! I am so stupid!

"Hey guys. Good morning!" someone entered the dining area. Robin. For the first time in days, he looked relaxed and contented.

He looked at me strangely as though he was questioning me. Maybe for my actions last night. Oh, Beast boy was right! I fled to the roof,crying.

I sat by the edge of the roof, crying. How could I be so stupid,so naive? Robin finds those whores enjoyable and I am certain that he does not think the same towards me. I have ruined the only connection we have,being friends. Friends do not just fuck, as Beast boy said, each other.

"Star."a quiet voice called out.

"I wish to be alone,Robin." I said through my tears.

"Come on,Star. Beast Boy's wrong. I don't think of you like that."

"Really? You don't think of me as stupid? As naive? As a slut?" I exclaimed.

"No." he looked at me straight in the eye. "Star,ever since I broke up with you, I've been restless. Maybe that's why I did those things. But you aren't like them. I really do care for you and now that I finally admitted that to you, I don't ever wish to be apart from you. Those whores mean nothing to me. You're the only one that matters to me."

"Oh,Robin,are you speaking of the truth?" I asked.

He nodded then hugged me close. I miss having his arms around me. "Robin?"

"Yes,Star?"

"Did you uhm. . .find last night enjoyable?" I asked timidly.

"I sure did." he smiled at me. "I love you,Star."

"I love you,too,Robin."

**A.N: not exactly what I originally planned but i still liked it. how about you? please review thanks so much.. and i love ROBIN :)) don't worry i dont own him hahaha =))**


End file.
